The present invention relates to a powder coating system and particularly, to a color change booth used in a powder coating system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color change booth configured to permit recovery of powder that fails to adhere to objects being coated in the booth.
Powder coating systems that operate to apply a coating of electrostatically charged particles or powder to an object are known. A typical powder coating systems includes a booth through which objects to be coated with powder are conveyed and one or more powder applicators that spray electrostatically charged powder toward the objects to be coated. Some of the particles adhere to the object and some do not. Because powder is fairly expensive, it is desirable to recover the non-adherent powder for re-use in the powder coating system.
Powder is available in a variety of colors. When manufacturers change the color of powder being dispensed by the powder applicator(s), various components of the powder coating system need to be cleaned if powder is being recovered in such a way that powder of one color is not inadvertently contaminated with powder of another color so that it can be reused. It is also highly desirable for the color change process to be completed quickly to maximize utilization of the powder coating system.
According to one aspect of the invention, a booth is provided for use in a powder coating system. The booth includes booth walls defining an interior in which objects are powder coated. One of the booth walls is a bottom wall that underlies the inner space. The bottom wall includes at least one opening. An equipment-receiving space is defined beneath the bottom wall. The equipment-receiving space is adapted to receive powder recovery equipment placed beneath the bottom wall for recovery of powder which does not adhere to the objects.
In an illustrative embodiment, the booth includes at least a first actuator, such as a pneumatic, hydraulic or electric actuator, adapted to engage the powder recovery equipment to lift the powder recovery equipment toward the bottom wall. The illustrative booth also includes at least one door that is movable between a first position blocking the at least one opening and a second position away from the opening. The booth includes at least a second actuator that operates to move the door between the first and second positions. The illustrative booth includes a sensor that senses the presence of the powder recovery equipment in the equipment-receiving space. When the sensor senses the presence of the powder recovery equipment in the equipment-receiving space, the second actuator associated with the door is disabled so that the door is not moved from the first position to the second position.
According to another aspect of this invention, a booth is provided for use in a powder coating system. The booth includes booth walls defining an interior in which objects are powder coated. One of the booth walls is a bottom wall that underlies the inner space. An equipment-receiving space is defined beneath the bottom wall. The equipment-receiving space is adapted to receive powder recovery equipment placed beneath the bottom wall for recovery of powder which does not adhere to the objects. The booth includes a first actuator adapted to move powder-recovery equipment received in the equipment-receiving space between a first orientation spaced apart from the bottom wall and a second, powder recovery, orientation engaging the bottom wall.
According to another aspect of the invention, a booth is provided for use in a powder coating system. The booth includes booth walls defining an interior in which objects are powder coated. At least one of the booth walls is a bottom wall that underlies the inner space. The bottom wall includes an opening. An equipment-receiving space is defined beneath the bottom wall. The equipment-receiving space communicates with the interior through the opening. The equipment-receiving space is adapted to receive powder recovery equipment placed beneath the bottom wall for recovery of powder which does not adhere to the objects. The booth includes a door which is movable between a first orientation blocking the opening and a second orientation away from the opening. The door is in the second orientation when the powder recovery equipment is beneath the bottom wall.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.